


Victimized

by thorkified



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Forced Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Spit As Lube, Violence, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Loki knows something isn't right the moment Thor walks into his cell and suddenly drags him outside, onto the Bifrost. He has never seen his brother this threatening and brutal, but he has no idea about what is going to follow and that Thor is not at all who he seems to be in this moment.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki realizes something isn’t right the moment Thor walks into his cell. His eyes are dark and dangerous, his posture that of a predator and just one glance at him is enough for Loki to know he’s in big trouble. Thor grabs his brother’s wrist brutally, his fingers digging into Loki’s skin so hard he is sure they’ll leave bruises. When he starts to drag him out of the cell Loki protests, but the only reaction coming from the blond is a growl so dark and animalistic that it makes his blood run cold.

He drags Loki all the way to the Bifrost and despite trying to free himself with every last bit of strength he has, there is no escaping his brother’s iron grip. When he finally stops and just throws Loki onto the rainbow bridge with full force, making him scream out in pain, Loki’s wrist hurts so much he fears Thor might have crushed his bones.

“Have you lost your mind, you brute?” Loki yells as he holds his wrist and sits up, pushing himself away from his brother with his legs. Everything in him screams to run, or at least to try and calm his brother down if that’s even possible anymore, but he can’t do either.

Thor kneels down and grabs a handful of Loki’s hair, making him cry out. When he pulls, Loki pushes himself up faster than he deemed possible to not get scalped right there and then.

“Norns, let me go, Thor!” Loki yells, but Thor just brings his brother’s face close to his own and grins at him. It’s the most terrifying expression Loki has ever seen on his brother’s face and it sends icy shivers down his spine.

“Have you forgotten the promise that was given to you should you fail your mission?” Thor asks, his voice sharp and threatening. The words are like daggers that push through Loki’s chest and his eyes widen when realization starts to sink in.

“No,” he breathes almost inaudibly, but Thor’s grin only widens.

“You have failed, Asgardian,” he growls, tightening his grip in Loki’s hair and pulling him a few inch into the air, causing another scream of pain. “It’s time for your punishment.”

“No, please, no!” Loki struggles and tries to free himself from Thor’s grip somehow, not even caring anymore if he will just pull his hair out or not. But it’s a pathetically vain attempt. “Please don’t, I’m begging you! I’ll do anything, anything! I mean it!”

“It’s too late for bargaining now,” Thor grunts and lets go of Loki, who drops to the ground immediately. He has no time to react before Thor is suddenly above him, pressing a knee painfully hard against his chest to keep him down. “You had your chance, now you pay the prize for your failure.”

“Anyone but him, please!” Loki cries out, writhing under his brother’s weight to somehow get away and stop this. He knows exactly what will follow, he knows what kind of punishment is waiting for him and it terrifies him more than anything else. “Not him, please… not my brother…”

It’s like a nightmare he cannot escape when Thor squints his eyes and pushes his knee even harder against his chest, making it almost impossible for Loki to breathe. Loki grabs Thor’s knee with his hands, pushing despite knowing he won’t be able to do anything.

“Please stop,” he begs, looking up at his brother’s cold and emotionless face with tears in his eyes. He doesn’t want this to happen, doesn’t want Thor to do this. Anyone he could live with, no matter how much it’s going to hurt, but he will break if it’s him. “Brother, please…”

“He can’t help you anymore, Asgardian,” Thor grins, twisting his knee. Loki screams out in agony from the sharp pain in his chest. “I know all your weaknesses and he is your worst one. He will carry out your punishment and he will remember everything he did to you.”

A sob is stuck in Loki’s throat when he tries to protest, swallowing all words he could have said. He has never been so scared in his life, those words coming from the mouth of his own brother making him feel so hopeless and numb and just wanting to cry. Loki tries to push Thor’s hands away when they start to pull and rip on his robe, but all he achieves is leaving red marks on them, without stopping him in any way.

“Please stop!” Loki tries once more, crying out in desperation and trying to kick Thor with his legs to no avail. He’s sobbing my now, unable to hold back or stop his beast of a brother from ripping his clothes apart one after the other. He scratches and punches him, cries out and begs, but nothing works, absolutely nothing.

“You might want to save your breath, you won’t have much of it left soon,” Thor growls as he catches one of Loki’s punches mid-air, grins and twists his wrist again. Of course it’s the one he had bruised earlier already and the sharp pain makes Loki wail.

“Why him?” Loki asks through gritted teeth, tears shimmering in his eyes. The way Thor’s mouth turns into a mischievous smile hurts more than anything he has done to him so far.

“Because you love him, don’t you?” he asks, driving the knife in Loki’s heart even deeper. “It will hurt you so much more if it’s him.”

“You disgusting bastard,” Loki hisses, but Thor’s smile turns into a wicked grin. He leans down, pressing his whole weight against the leg still on Loki’s chest, cutting off his air.

“Remember, this is all your fault,” he growls into Loki’s ear with a dark rumble. “Had you not failed your mission, none of this would be happening.”

Loki can feel his heart break when Thor pulls back and his gaze meets his own. There is nothing of the friendly and kind blue that he remembers in them anymore, now there is only hate and cruelty and darkness. The tears that roll down his cheeks now don’t stop his brother from pulling off his pants and then, finally, taking his knee away from his chest.

“Turn.”

Loki’s chest tightens at this one word. Before he even has the chance to react, Thor’s hands grab for one of his own and his hips, his teeth showing when he repeats the command sharply. He gives Loki no time before he flips him onto his stomach and pushes him down brutally with a hand on his back.

“Let’s see if you still call yourself a King after this,” Thor grunts, pressing his hand so hard against Loki’s lower back that he draws a whimper from him.

Loki bites down on his tongue when Thor’s hand suddenly wraps around his waist and pulls it up. He can feel the rough hand grope him, a tear rolling down his cheek as he tries to tell himself this is not his brother, that Thor is not doing this to him out of his free will. It’s of no use anymore when he is pushed down again though, the hand between his legs squeezing painfully. He kneads Loki’s cock in his hands, a hand roughly shoving between his ass, pushing. 

Loki presses his eyes shut and forces himself to stay quiet. He had never had his brother this way, not even admitted to him that he had thought about it, and everything about this feels so wrong on so many levels. 

_ It’s not him _ , Loki tells himself again as more tears roll down his face.  _ He just looks like him, but it’s not Thor, it’s not… he’s not doing this… _

Suddenly the hand around his cock is gone and instead buries deep in Loki’s hair, yanking his head back brutally. The sheer force breaks Loki’s silence and he cries out, only to be surprised with another wave of pain when something is pushed into him without any warning. It’s only a moment before it’s gone again, but the burning sting stays behind.

There is a moment of complete shock before the grip in his hair tightens. With a guttural growl, Thor spits in his hand. Loki whimpers as he desperately tries not to listen to the sounds of his brother slicking himself up, tries not to think about what will ultimately follow. When he feels Thor’s cock press against his ass, Loki wants to cry. He can feel himself tighten and knows it will only make things worse, but it’s nothing he can prevent. 

“Don’t… please…”

Loki’s scream is stuck in his throat when Thor pushes into him without a warning, his eyes ripping open. There are no words to describe the pain, how he feels like he’s being split apart and ripped open all at once. Thor’s fingers dig into his hips, holding his trembling body in place, and all Loki can do is sob and beg silently for mercy. But there is no mercy involved in this, not even so much as pity. He can feel his brother push into him deeper, not caring that Loki clenches around his cock, not caring that the painful cries get louder and more more desperate every second.

Only when Thor is all the way in and Loki is unable to hold back any tears or cries he lets go of his hair and the younger one just drops to the ground. He has no time to adjust to the way he is so forcefully stretched or to process that his brother is raping him even before Thor begins to thrust into him and he nearly passes out.

For years Loki had imagined the moment he might finally be with his brother for the first time and now this fantasy is destroyed in the most horrible way possible. Loki wishes he would stop feeling anything, but the pain is everywhere and the humiliation is just too much to hold his tears back. He keeps pleading, he keeps begging Thor to stop, but with every word he only gets fucked harder and faster, eventually stopping even this last and vain attempt to end this nightmare.

_ Please let me die _ , Loki prays, tears rolling down his face as he can feel his insides being torn apart.  _ End this, oh Norns, please end me… _

Loki already feels like he’s dying and Thor just keeps going. His hands, which Loki usually enjoys anywhere near him, now hold him down and leave dark bruises on his hips. Even the sound of Thor’s skin slapping against his own makes Loki feel disgusted with himself. All he wants is for this to end, to stop this pain and to not feel his heart bleed anymore.

Suddenly, Thor’s pace becomes even faster and brutal. Loki wants to scream, but then Thor hits that one spot deep inside him, that one spot that makes a wave of arousal rush through him against his will. He starts crying when it happens again and again, unable to force this unwelcome feeling down in any way. His body betrays him so shamelessly, it’s disgusting and he is completely helpless.

_ No, Norns, no… please don’t let this happen, I don’t want it, please no… _

But he can’t stop it. Thor’s thrusts are too deep, too forceful and constantly hitting that cursed spot and Loki’s body reacts on its own without him being able to prevent it. When he cums with his face red from shame and wet from tears it’s painful and degrading. There is no pleasure he gets from it, there is no good feeling or excitement, it just happens and it doesn’t only crack his pride, it shatters it into a million pieces.

As his walls clench around Thor’s cock and Loki is forced through the orgasm he never wanted, he can feel something hot filling him. It’s in this moment that the last bit of Loki’s strength disappears and all he can do anymore is give into the shame and degradation taking over. It feels like something inside of him is dying, as if being filled with his brother’s cum is breaking the last hope he managed to maintain without even realizing it. 

Loki doesn’t even move when Thor finally pulls out. He can hear the heavy steps as Thor moves to stand but he can’t look up, not even if he wanted to. Now that it’s over, now that he can feel the wetness between his thighs and the agonizing pain inside, the sheer weight of what just happened crashes down on him with full force. It’s a numbing realization, one that makes it impossible for Loki to do anything but lay there in total defeat.

For a moment Loki thinks this is it; that Thor will just leave and it will be over. The next second though, Thor spits on him and Loki feels like he is about to throw up right there and then.

“And you want to be your brother’s equal?” Thor asks in a sharp, painfully dark voice that makes Loki cringe. “You can’t even stop him from raping you. What a pathetic excuse for a king! And you even got off on it. Disgusting.”

Loki can feel fresh hot tears running down his cheeks but he still doesn’t look up, just lets those hurtful words wash over him and take away the last bit of dignity he has left. 

“He thinks so too, you know. He couldn’t possibly love a disgrace like you.”

Thor walks away, but Loki doesn’t hear his steps this time. He could endure all the pain, the rape, the guilt that was pushed onto him. But those words hung in the air like a damocles sword, ready to strike him at any moment. Those words were the most painful ones he had ever heard in his life because they were exactly what he believed, reflecting just how disgusting he knew he was.

After a minute, Loki is surrounded by nothing but silence and the quiet sobs he cannot seem to prevent. He just lays on the Bifrost - alone, broken, sobbing, bleeding; leaking with seed from the brother he knows hates and despises him now - and Loki wishes for nothing more than to be swallowed by the abyss once more. 

This time, Loki doesn't wish for salvation. This time, Loki wants the darkness to swallow him and for all this to end. He doesn't want to feel anymore, doesn't want to think anymore and, most of all, doesn't want to live with this utter shame and pain anymore.


	2. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened, Loki finds himself unable to stay in Asgard any longer. There is too much pain, more than he can stand any longer, but when he is about to leave he is held back by his brother, the only one he is scared to face again.

Two weeks after Thor’s brutal assault, Loki still had not seen his brother again. He keeps isolating himself in his room, often just laying on his bed either asleep or staring out of the window. The memories of what happened keep coming back to his mind, torturing him with just how intense and vivid they are and leaving him with a hopelessness that he had not known before. He feels so utterly humiliated. Even if the pain had faded after a few days, the wounds on the inside are still agonizing and tormenting and Loki doesn’t believe they will ever stop hurting. 

He doesn’t know how he could ever look into his brother’s eyes again after what happened. How could he, given that this was all his fault and that he had dragged Thor into this too? Thor hates him, Loki knows it. Even if he never wanted any of this to happen, in the end it was his fault that Thor had fallen under the control of this monster and was forced into doing what he did. Maybe it would be better if he just disappeared and never came back, just found a place somewhere far far away where he can end this nightmare of an existence that has been cursed from the very beginning.

The worst of it all is that Loki  _ wants  _ to see Thor and speak to him, but he is completely terrified of the idea and of the consequences all of this will ultimately have. His heart bleeds whenever he thinks of his brother and of the disgust and hate he would see on his face should he look at him again. This is the one thing he is scared of, the one thing he knows will destroy the last bit of him and will shatter his mere soul. He already lost his pride and dignity and every form of self respect he ever had. If he were to see that he lost Thor’s love too, Loki knows his life would end and it would be for the better.

At night, Loki feels the most lonely and broken. He doesn’t want to think about what happened, but it keeps coming back every single night. All those good memories about his past with Thor were tainted by this one thing, what once was Loki’s haven and brought him happiness, now makes him break out into tears. He knows he made mistakes in the past, he knows that he screwed up countless of times, but none of these things had ever managed to tear him and Thor apart - until now. 

When Loki decides one night to leave Asgard, the thought comes with a heaviness in his heart that makes him almost nauseous. He knows, if he leaves he won’t find the strength to come back again and he will throw away everything he once had. Then again, his whole life is already in ruins and his will to live is reduced to a quiet whimper, what is left of this existence that is worth saving?

Loki doesn’t take anything with him, apart from his travel cloak, when he finally leaves his chambers. Where he goes he won’t need anything, he isn’t leaving in search for a better life after all. The dark corridors of the palace are cold, so is the night with its clear sky and the millions of stars Loki once studied with his brother a long, long time ago. He doesn’t even look up as he walks towards his destination, the memory too painful to allow it to come back.

At the Bifrost, Loki suddenly stops. He hasn’t been here in over two weeks and now that he stands in front of this place again, he can feel his heart break for the millionth time. For a long time, Loki just stands there and stares at the rainbow bridge, his eyes empty and glossy and his mind far away. The wind is picking up, the sharp cold finally ripping Loki out of his thoughts. He wraps the cloak tighter around his chest and takes a shuddering breath.

“It’s all over,” he whispers, his voice, hoarse and quiet from not using it in so long. “I finally did it. I finally destroyed everything…”

Loki is about to brace himself to make the first step, determined to run over this damn bridge is he has to in order to leave, when suddenly a hand lays on his shoulder. The unexpected touch makes Loki literally jump forward, onto the Bifrost, and he spins around with wide eyes, his heart hammering like never before and a hand clutched to his chest.

If it weren’t for the familiar blue in the man’s eyes, Loki would have never guessed that he was staring at his brother. Thor looks even worse than Loki does himself, especially his face. His eyes are underlined with dark circles, as if he hasn’t slept in days, his whole face is like a mask and pale and his eyes… the blue is the only thing Loki recognizes. Thor’s eyes are the saddest and most broken he has ever seen them and it hurts him so much he has to look away.

“Leave me alone, Thor,” Loki says, every word cutting into his heart like a knife. “I will go.”

“Loki, please don’t,” Thor replies, the pain everywhere in this hopeless and broken hearted sound he used to love so much.

“I can’t stay,” Loki mumbles, shaking his head and taking a step forward. It feels like his feet are trapped in tar as his body fights against his mind. “Just leave, let me go and forget everything.”

“I didn’t want to do this,” Thor says after Loki managed to take a few more steps, making him stop. Loki’s shoulders drop and he feels his cheeks turning wet.

“Don’t,” he whispers, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from sobbing. “Don’t say it.”

“It’s not your fault, Loki…”

Loki hears Thor’s steps behind him, but he’s frozen in place. Only when his brother’s fingers brush over his arm again he managed to move, jerking away.

“You know nothing!” Loki shouts, clenching his hands to fists and backing away from Thor. There is no way to stop the tears or to keep his voice down. He’s falling apart and can’t fight it anymore. “It  _ is  _ my fault! All of this! I failed and I caused this and now you hate me and you have every right to because I hate myself too! I don’t belong here, I don’t belong anywhere anymore! I made him do this and I dragged you into this too and nothing will ever change that! I destroyed everything, even what I never had and only wished for and no one can take back what happened,  _ no one _ !”

The last bit of strength Loki had left just moments before now leaves him too and his knees give in, making him sink to the ground. There is nothing but the devastated sobs escaping his throat and the tightness in his chest, nothing but the sheer devastation he has admitted with those words just now. He doesn’t want to think anymore, doesn’t want to  _ feel  _ anymore. 

“I destroyed everything…”

“Loki,” Thor’s voice reaches his ears, but Loki doesn’t look up. He just pressed his eyes shut even tighter, begging for something to just end his life before Thor can say the words he is so scared of hearing. “I don’t hate you…”

“You do,” Loki sobs, shaking his head vigorously. “I did this to you, no one else! You can say it, it can’t get any worse than this…”

Thor stays silent for a long moment, before a hand wraps around one of Loki’s and he repeats the words: “I don’t hate you, brother…”

Loki wants to believe him, wants it so badly it causes him even more pain, but he cannot imagine how Thor could not hate him after all of this. He deserves Thor’s hate, he deserves his disgust and disappointment and the shame he feels, but he wants his words to be true more than anything else.

When Thor finally moves and wraps his arms around his brother, Loki is unable to do anything but give into his emotions. He clings to Thor for his dear life, sobbing and burying his face against his chest. It’s too much, it’s all just too much. Thor is so awfully careful, his embrace the most cautious of their life and it hurts Loki so deeply to think about why. He wants to forget this pain, he wants to unbreak his heart and to never look back, but it’s just impossible and the fear of never being able to move on is mind-numbing.

“I’m sorry,” Loki sobs, his fingers digging deep into Thor’s arms and his heart aching with guilt. “I’m so sorry... I never meant for this to happen, I never thought he would go this far, I mean it…”

“It’s not your fault,” Thor repeats his words from before. He brushes his fingers over Loki’s neck hesitantly, more like a breeze than a touch. “I wish I could have stopped it, I never wanted to hurt you this way.”

“I know,” Loki sniffs. Of course he knows, just as he knows that it wasn’t Thor who did this to him, but whenever he thinks back all he can see is his beloved brother’s face and it just hurts so much. “Please don’t hate me… anything, but don’t hate me…”

“I could never hate you, Loki,” Thor assures him, tightening his embrace carefully. Loki is hit with a new wave of shame at this and when he notices his brother’s trembling hands on his back. He did this to him, no one else. And he knows he will never be able to forgive himself for what he unknowingly set into motion.

“Please don’t leave,” Thor whispers and now Loki can hear something else in his brother’s voice that he hadn’t noticed before. Fear. “I can’t lose you like this, please don’t make me…”

It takes everything in Loki to not cling to Thor even harder, to fight against the overwhelming and soul-crushing relief that is trying to take over him. He doesn’t want to leave, he wants to stay like this forever with his brother’s arms around him and the faint hope that not all is lost. He cannot answer, cannot form the words no matter how hard he tries. In the end he just nods against Thor’s chest and stays.

“I will find a way to take all of this away from you, I promise,” Thor says, with each word growing a bit more confident in his embrace, holding Loki tighter and more steady. “I will take the pain away, I will take all of it away no matter how.”

“Just don’t take your love away from me, please,” Loki whispers, his heart beating heavily in his chest. The words come out thick and trembling, making it clear how hard it is for him to say them. “I can lose it all, but not this. Not your love and not you…”

“You will never lose my love, brother,” Thor promises, pressing the faintest of kisses on Loki’s head. “This monster will pay for what it did to you - to  _ us  _ \- but you will always have my love. You always had it, from the moment I saw you for the first time.”

_ Please don’t ever leave me again, brother _ , Loki thinks, unable to speak or to prevent himself from finally wrapping his arms around Thor too to hold him as tight as possible.  _ I never want to be so scared again, I never want to fear losing you again… _

Maybe, as long as he has his brother, there is still some hope, no matter how small. It’s all Loki has left to believe in and he does so with a desperation as crushing as nothing else.


End file.
